do you really love me?
by DimitriMyHotRussianGod
Summary: this is after the cabin part in shadow kiss and there wasn't any strigoi attacks
1. Caught

**Hey Guys, this is my first time publishing on fan fiction so please review and tell me what you think! Thanks 3**

**This is based on the part after the 'Cabin' in shadow kiss and there was no strigoi attack yay! ...so enjoy!**

**Caught!**

**RPOV**

I awoke the next morning lying in the arms of my Russian god. I rolled over and gazed at him. I sighed thinking that how could I deserve someone as amazing as Dimitri. If this was an act from god I really hope he doesn't want anything in return...maybe I should leave him an I.O.U or something.

I opened my eyes to see those beautiful brown eyes that I've always loved gazing at me as if I was the most beautiful thing in the whole entire world.

"I love you Roza..."Dimitri whispered against my ear, "more than anything."

"I love you too." I managed to say.

He began kissing my neck line and made his way to my stomach. In his eyes I could see desire...and lots of it. He found his way back up too my mouth and at first the kiss was passionate but then it changed into something deeper and more wild like. We kept kissing and honestly I thought we were going for a round two until...

My phone rang.

I groaned and jumped of the bed and searched for my phone, which wasn't easy to find and it flashed in big letters:

**1 MISSED CALL FROM: LISSA**

I groaned again and Dimitri was by my side in an instant. My phone rang again and I got another message which read:

**ROSE, MEET ME IN ADRIANS ROOM IN HALF AN HOUR...BRING DIMITRI ASWELL LOVE YOU ALWAYS LISSA 3 XOXOX**

I glanced at Dimitri who was just as curious as me and then he swept me up into his arms which made me giggle.

"I love the sound of your laugh" he said in a deep, intense voice.

He laid me down on the bed and kissed me. It was one of those soft sweet kisses, oh god I loved him so much.

He laughed at the desire of my kiss and stood up to fetch his clothes.

I got up as well and I wasn't pleased.

"I swear Lissa can be such a Pain in the ass."I said, frustration filling my voice.

"She didn't mean to and if she knew what we were doing I'm sure she wouldn't have interrupted." He said and then he let a laugh escape from his lips.

I ran over and practically tackled him to the floor. He looked at me with surprise.

"What, I can't catch you by surprise but you can comrade?" I asked with a smirk

He laughed again at my nick name for him.

Once we had put our clothes on we were about to leave the cabin when I was tackled to the floor by Dimitri. I squealed in surprise.

"Oh my god" I laughed out.

"I told you I can catch you by surprise whenever I want. "He said in that deep sexy voice.

"Whatever...but I won't let my guard down next time" I said

"We'll see" he said.

We left the cabin, hand in hand when we ran into my mother.

Oh my god I thought, this cannot be happening.

"So it's true then, what some of the guardians are saying. "She said anger flared up in her...I guess that's where I get it from.

"Guardian Hathaway I di-"he was cut off by my mum.

"I can't believe this" she said as she threw her hands in the air.

"Mum please...please understand" I begged.

"I don't Know if I can" she walked off leaving us there.

"I'm going to go sort things out... I will meet you at Adrian's in an hour."

"Ok" I said. He bent over and kissed me and marched away, probably bracing himself for the devil I call my mum.

I began walking to Adrian's room...god knows what's going on up there.


	2. Surprise

**Ok this is chapter 2 so please review and tell me what you think!**

**Surprise!**

**RPOV**

I reached Adrian's room within 10 minutes. I knocked on the door and there was nothing but silence. I knocked again and I could feel the frustration building up. I heard the lock on the door click and I opened the door and walked in.

The room was dark and there was a thick smell of alcohol in the air, but what could you expect from Adrian.

The lights came on and everyone yelled SURPRISE!

I looked around and saw Lissa, Christian and Adrian. I peered around the room and saw boxes and boxes full of alcohol and of course a tray full of Adrian's cigarettes.

"What's going on" I said

"Well we know you've been under a lot of stress lately so it was mine and Adrian's idea to throw you a little relaxing party" Lissa said with accomplishment filling her voice.

Adrian handed me a bottle of some weird type of alcohol but knowing Adrian it was probably strong.

I took a sip and I was right, it was so strong my throat started burning, but I didn't care I sculled the whole bottle within seconds and grabbed another.

Everyone was drinking by the time I was up to my fourth.

Dimitri walked in, looked at me, and grinned. He walked over and grabbed like six bottles and drank them within a minute.

After about an hour the alcohol was gone and everyone was totally wasted. We danced for like hours and I was surprised to see that Dimitri was drunk. It was a sight so funny I couldn't help but laugh. I honestly never thought I would see him wasted and by the looks on every body's faces, they were thinking the same thing.

While me and Dimitri were dancing and Lissa a Christian were grinding it up I couldn't help but notice how lonely Adrian looked while he took in a big amount of smoke. It soon left my mind as Dimitri lifted me into the air.

"Oh my god" I squealed.

He seemed to like it when I squealed.

"I love you so much Rosa" he said as he bent me down and kissed me passionately.

The music stopped and everyone stared. At first I didn't know what they were staring at until I realised what we had just done.

Adrian looked away, hurt written all over his face. Christian stopped dancing and stared, but lissa's mouth fell right open.

**That's the end for now but when I get 5 reviews I promise I will write another chapter! Layla 3**


End file.
